


Toast

by Shatterpath



Series: Pyramid [31]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Toast, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: A little domestic fluff for my lovlies.Honestly, the amount of reading I did about toasters for this is ridiculous...





	Toast

**Author's Note:**

> http://shatterpath.tumblr.com/post/174773438538/nerdyfancupcake-superwoman-samdanvers
> 
> So, with the first convention appearance of Chyler and Katie together, we got some great stuff. Including this little ficlet I'd completely forgotten I wrote after Katie's above comment made the Tumblr rounds. This takes place in my Pyramid-verse after the refit is done to the old Hudson building. It also stands on its own as a little bit of adorable fluff. 

The new place built just for them was a sprawling mansion four stories above the street, packed with huge windows and rich woods and lofty open spaces. Perfect for the last Luthor standing and the Clan of Danvers that loved her.

Exhilarated from pushing herself hard on the outrageously over the top home gym installed for her, Alex toweled off a good, healthy sweat and went wandering in search of her loved ones. It was unusually quiet, but small noises turned her down the bowling alley of a main hallway towards the kitchen.

There she found a riot of colorfully marked boxes all marked 'Dualit' in various stages of being ripped open and unpacked. At the counter, Lena was muttering over a fairly large stainless steel shape that, when Alex snuck over to wrap her up in a hug from behind, turned out to be a large, fancy toaster.

"Al! You scared me!" Lena yelped and then giggled as she was loved on, Alex's voice gone low and throaty.

"Mmmm, I'd apologize, but I like how your voice changes when I startle you and then you recognize my touch."

The flattery was accompanied by loving attention paid to ear and that dramatic jaw.

"I see your new toys arrived."

That was invitation enough for Lena to ramble on happily about heating coils, crumb trays and timers while she fiddled with all the levers and dials on the chunky device. At least it was an attractive thing, all stainless steel and with retro lines. Pretty damn fancy for something to turn bread golden brown and admittedly delicious. Alex liked toast well enough, but liked her love's skin more.

"Al, are you even listening to me?"

"And a manual lever that allows the toast to be checked on during cooking," Alex parroted back dutifully, far more interested in pressing kisses to the sweet curve and neck and shoulder.

"Just because J'onn taught you to pay attention doesn't mean you were paying attention," Lena sassed, but leaned her head off to the side to open more territory to Alex's questing mouth.

"Oh, do go on about your small appliance porn," Alex sassed right back even as she wandered a warm hand up her lover's abdomen and belly. Lena was sincerely torn, as she'd been waiting for more than a week for her new toy, and she was hungry! But Alex's attentions were every bit as delicious as the promise of near-perfect toast.

"Are you sure you don't want some toast?"

Sure, there was the faintest edge of exasperation at the edges of Alex's mind, but really, Lena's childish excitement over the fancy tool was just too adorable.

"Sure thing, babe, but I need a shower first. I know you like me hot and sweaty, but I'm not eating like this." With a last, wet kiss to Lena's skin, Alex unceremoniously left her standing there as she sauntered out with an arrogant hip swing. But not before she paused in the doorway to waggle her eyebrows. "Not toast anyway."

**Author's Note:**

> From the web:  
> This is one of the more expensive toasters out there, and some say it is also near the top of quality. The Dualit 4-Slice toaster, Chrome will toast about anything, and has a sandwich cage – sold separately – that can even heat up a sandwich. It is made of insulated stainless steel, which makes it easy to clean. It has auto shutoff, a removable crumb tray, and adjustable coils.  
> Readers liked the flexibility. It has the dual controls, and you may turn on one, two or four slots at one time. This toaster is a bit heavier than others, but reviewers say it is commercial grade for the home. A feature readers liked included the fact that it stops toasting when it is done, but you may set it so you manually pop up the toast. This keeps the toast arm longer.  
> The settings are based on time, as opposed to how much toasting you want, which gives even more flexibility. It also looks very sleek, even though it takes up a good bit of space. Reviewers also say it is very rugged and can take constant use. It is inside a stainless steel casing, so won’t get stained and is easy to clean.


End file.
